


Fool Me Once...

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Prank Wars, Sebastidan, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Daniel had planned the perfect prank to end his and Sebastian's on going prank war once and for all.Little did he know Sebastian was aware of it and planned his own.





	Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fati/gifts).



> Quick little drabble my friend Fati came up with.  
> Wrote it in 30 minutes to challenge myself and also to lighten my moods after a rather dreadful day.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Daniel had worked out everything perfectly. He grinned at the small, empty box in his hands. Sebastian would hate him for this, but the German would forgive him anyway. A fake proposal wasn’t exactly the way to win a man’s heart, yet he knew that his boyfriend would see the funny side of it. It was also payback for the joke Sebastian had pulled on him a week ago. Daniel hadn’t exactly enjoyed running naked through the paddock - with nothing more but a towel around his hips – towards the Ferrari motorhome to find his clothes needly folded on the steps with a grinning blond next to it.  
Yeah, this was going to be the perfect revenge. Daniel had gotten the idea while watching How I Met Your Mother. Going too fast in a relationship made most run for the hills. Sebastian definitely belonged to that group as he’d made clear more than once he didn’t want anything besides a simple relationship during the race weekends. Maybe this was a kind of payback for that too. 

Daniel was brought back to the present by the door slamming close. He quickly positioned himself on one knee, holding the box a little higher than his chest. The moment Sebastian had walked around the wall towards the closet, he noticed Daniel. His red Puma bag dropped to the floor with a heavy thud as he inhaled sharply.  
“Dan,”  
“Seb,”  
Both men spoke simultaniously. Daniel laughed standing up. Everything was going according to plan. “You go first.”  
He smiled widely, knowing whatever was going to come out the German’s mouth would be a stutter.  
“No, go ahead.”  
Daniel felt the blood rush from his cheeks as Sebastian had replied without showing any kind of emotion. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.  
“No, at once.”  
Sebastian shrugged, counting down from three to one.  
“It’s a prank!”  
“I cheated…”

Daniel felt a sting of pain in his chest at not only the words, but Sebastian’s calm expression as well.  
“I’m sorry, Dan?” It sounded more like a question than an apology. The blond reached out with a sigh to take a hold of the Australian’s hand, but Daniel pulled back as if he was bitten.  
“With who?”  
Sebastian rubbed his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. He means nothing to me.”  
“Who?” Tears began to form in his eyes, a lump grew in his troat.  
Sebastian looked at the floor, pushing the tip of his sneaker into the carpet.  
“Max…” If his heart hadn’t been broken already, it was now. “I’m not sorry though.”  
Daniel couldn’t believe his own ears nor his eyes. Sebastian was smiling, no laughing, at him.  
“I’m not sorry because,” he stepped closer to the brunet, taking his hand. Daniel was too caught up in his emotions to notice.“I gotcha!”

“W-what?” Daniel stuttered. Sebastian placed his palm against his boyfriend’s cheek. “Next time you try to prank me, don’t tell Kimi.”  
Realisation dawned in on the Australian who shook his head in disbelief. “That was a sick joke!” He whined, but he knew the one he’d planned was just as bad.  
“Yours was worse.” Sebastian defended himself, “What if I would have said yes?” Daniel hadn’t thought of that before.  
“You know what?” He replied with a smirk. “Prank war’s over. This is getting out of hand. Besides we can do much more fun things while we’re here.”  
Sebastian eyed the bed curiously before letting his gaze fall back on his boyfriend. “Definitely.” He planted small kisses on the Aussie’s lips which became more passionate each step they took towards the bed.  
Daniel pulled back slightly earning a groan out of Sebastian at the lost of contact. “Remind me to kill Kimi next time I see him.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, pushing Daniel onto the bed.  
“Shut up and kiss me.”

The End


End file.
